Hiryuu Tsurugi
is of the Changemen. History Changeman Former officer of the Earth Defense Force Air Force branch. Tsurugi is a sharpshooter skilled for his accuracy. He was also notable with his accuracy as a skilled baseball pitcher who lead his team to the national tournament with his "Dragon Ball" pitch; he never took part in the tournament and quit the game due to hurting a catcher during practice with his abilities. A courageous and responsible leader, he often lets his emotions get the best of him, getting emotionally involved in cases and when his mind is set on something, he won't let anyone get in his way (even if it's his own teammates). Tsurugi develops a strong bond with Nana and an attraction to Shiima. Initially stubborn, wanting to act mostly on his own, needing to realize there will be times he has to depend on his teammates and fellow officers. As ChangeDragon, Tsurugi is armed with the Change Sword (with its option of gun or sword) and Dragon Zooka, which has the power of a tank's launcher. In episode nine, he was armed with the Bomb Ball, invented by Yuuma. His specialty is air-born attacks, shooting and sword-battle. Pilots the mecha Jetchanger 1. Maskman Change Dragon was one of the seven previous Red Warriors who came to assist the Maskmen against a group of five revived villains. Turboranger .]] Hiryuu and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Dragon is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red1 to his successors from Red Flash to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Tsurugi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. When Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akaranger) noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The ChangeDragon powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Tsurugi and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hiryuu, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Change Dragon appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hiryuu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Sports Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Animal Lover Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hiryuu Tsurugi/Change Dragon: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ChangeDragon is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangeDragon appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Changeman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars ChangeDragon Mecha *Shuttlebase (shared with Griffon, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix) *Jet Changer 1 Arsenal *Change Brace *Change Sword *Dragon-Zooka *Auto Changer *Jet Skis Special Moves *'Dragon Attack': ChangeDragon dashes forward at an enemy with Earth Force energy. *'Dragon Thunder': ChangeDragon manifests a large version of his crest symbol, the dragon, empowered with fire & lightning to attack foes. *'Dragon Kick' Legend Sentai Devices The is Hiryuu Tsurugi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ChangeDragon Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as ChangeDragon. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *Alongside Joe, Luka, and Ahim, as they became the Changemen, using their signature attacks against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *When the Gokaigers became the Changemen while fighting against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They used their respective mythical beast attacks to finish them off. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. The Changeman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Changemen fired their Power Bazooka alongside the Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Hiryuu received his key and became ChangeDragon once more. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the ninth Red, Change Dragon's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Notes *Hiryuu is the first Red Ranger with a Dragon-motif. Followed by Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Tsurugi Ohtori shares his name with him. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hiryuu Tsurugi is portrayed by Haruki Hamada. As Change Dragon, his suit actor was Kazuo Niibori. Etymology *His given name means "Flying Dragon" and his surname is "Sword". Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Change Dragon at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Change Dragon at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Changemen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Defense Force